El día de su boda
by Replika
Summary: ONE SHOT. El día de la boda de su hermano él solo puede pensar en la única chica con la que se hubiera casado, sin saber que se la encontrara en la boda. Pareja extraña


Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**EL DIA DE SU BODA**

Por fin, después de muchos días y mucho esfuerzo, se abrió el huevo y la pequeña cría me miró con sus tiernos ojos, en mi opinión no hay nada más tierno que un colacuerno húngaro recién nacido. En ese instante una pequeña lechuza empezó picotear la ventana. Abrí la ventana y vi como Pig, la lechuza de mi hermano Ron, era sorprendida por una ráfaga de fuego que le había lanzado la colacuerno asustada. Estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a una cría tan pequeña ser capaz de escupir fuego. Los gritos de Pig me sacaron de mis pensamientos, con un rápido movimiento de mi varita la rocié con agua y el fuego se apagó.

Tras un largo forcejeo conseguí que la pequeña lechuza me diera mis cartas. Mientras intentaba abrir lo que quedaba de ellas Pig se fue ululando furiosa hasta mi jaula donde se encerró. Una de las cartas estaba tan quemada que era imposible leer nada. La otra no parecía haber sufrido demasiados desperfectos. Vi que era una invitación de boda. Y vi que el novio era ¡Fred Weasley! Mi hermano, el que no se podía tomar nada enserio, el que no hacía nada sin su hermano gemelo. Con una sonrisa volví a coger la otra carta pero para mi sorpresa no era otra invitación de boda con el nombre de George. Después de muchas revisiones conseguí ver que era la letra de mi madre, así que no era una broma. Volví a coger la invitación y vi que la ceremonia sería en quince días. Tendría que ir, no todos los días se casaba uno de mis hermanos.

"¿Quién será la afortunada?" Le pregunté al pequeño dragón que me miraba como si no tuviera ni idea de que estaba hablando. "No me mires así, por tu culpa se ha quemado el nombre de la novia"

Me puse a pensar un nombre para el dragón cuando un pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza. Todos mis hermanos se habían casado o al menos estaban prometidos. Bill se había casado con Fleur hacia tres veranos y Percy con Penélope el año pasado, ahora caía Fred (no sabía que tenía novia) y sabía que George estaba prometido con Alicia mientras que el pequeño de Ronnie no se separaba de su adorada Hermione, el único que seguía solo era él, bueno y Ginny pero se llevaban ocho años, su hermanita tenía todavía mucho tiempo para casarse. Iba a ser él el único de los Weasley que no se casara, lo cierto es que solo había conocido una persona con la que se le hubiera ocurrido casarse, pero él era muy joven y ella todavía más, nunca podría olvidarse de la primera vez que la vio.

--------------Flash back--------------

Estaba yo tranquilamente sentado en la sala común, en mi sexto año, cuando llegó una pequeña chica con los ojos rojos de la furia y gritando:

"¡Fred y George Weasley! De esta os vais a acordar" Al ver que estaba yo solo en la sala común enrojeció de vergüenza y con una tímida sonrisa me dijo: "¿Has visto a alguno de los gemelos?"

"No" Contesté con una sonrisa. Ella se encogió de hombros y se fue a buscarlos.

----------------Fin del flash back-------------

En ese momento yo no sabía que al año siguiente esos preciosos ojos castaños que tanta gracia me habían hecho me iban a acabar volviendo loco. Todo empezó cuando hice las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch, tuve que hacer muchas porque yo y Oliver éramos los únicos que seguían del antiguo equipo. La elección de los bateadores fue fácil, mis dos hermanos gemelos eran como dos bludgers así que Oliver y yo lo tuvimos claro desde el primer momento. Pero la elección de los cazadores no fue tan sencilla, las pruebas fueron un desastre, no había ninguno que tuviera ni el más mínimo talento. Por fin elegimos a dos que se mantenía sobre sus escobas que nos parecía un récord e íbamos a elegir al tercero cuando llegó corriendo la pequeña niña de las amenazas a mis hermanos. Lo hizo maravillosamente bien y no tuvimos mucho que pensar, ella iba a ser nuestra tercera cazadora. 

Al cabo de un mes me di cuenta de que en el equipo solo nos tomábamos en serio el quidditch tres personas: Oliver, Angelina y yo. Oliver era demasiado bueno como para que pudiera entrenarse con los nuevos cazadores así que empezaron los entrenamientos privados, solo ella y yo, la compañera de travesuras de mis hermanos pequeños y yo el Capitán de quidditch y él único Weasley sensato que quedaba en el colegio (no puedo considerar a Percy sensato) Poco a poco los entrenamientos se fueron convirtiendo en algo más que simples entrenamientos y poco a poco nuestro compañerismo se fue convirtiendo en amistad. Cuando acabó el primer partido de quidditch, cuando conseguimos nuestra primera victoria lo primero que hizo ella fue venir a abrazarme y tengo que admitir que sentí más de lo que se siente abrazando a una amiga, incluso sentí más de lo que sentía abrazando a mi novia.

En ese momento empezaron mis problemas porque me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de una chica que tenía cinco años menos que yo, que lo que sentía era una locura y que tenía que alejarme de ella ya. Pero hubo un problema, que ella lo notó y se enfadó mucho, nunca me había podido imaginar que de una personita tan pequeña pudiera salir tanta rabia

--------------------Flash back---------------

"Charlie Weasley" Me llamó al estilo Molly Weasley.

"¿Qué quieres Angelina Johnson?" Le contesté en el mismo tono.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Me preguntó más tranquila tras mi broma.

"¿A mi?" Le pregunté asombrado "Nada" contesté al ver su mirada severa.

"Yo creo que sé lo que te pasa, si tengo razón solo afirma" Dijo triste.

"Vale" Le contesté alucinado, era imposible que supiera lo que me pasaba.

"Que ya que has conseguido que sea una buena jugadora de quidditch ya no te intereso para nada. Que yo te consideraba como un amigo y tú solo me has utilizado" Mis ojos se fueron saliendo de las órbitas según iba hablando.

"Eso no es cierto. Somos amigos"

"Pues si soy tu amiga dime por qué ya no me hablas, por qué ya no pasamos tiempo juntos, en otras palabras, por qué me ignoras" Después de decirle que éramos amigos tenía que contestar a esa pregunta así que decidí salirme por la tangente.

"Lo siento Angie pero los EXTASIS son lo que tienen, no te dejan tiempo para nada"

"Ya te puedes estar buscando una excusa mejor porque esa no cuela" Me contestó ella en el mismo tono decepcionado pero furioso al mismo tiempo.

"Es muy difícil de explicar, cuando seas mayor te lo explico¿vale?"

"Ya sé como hacer bebés, no te preocupes, no me tienes que explicar nada" No dijo nada más, se fue y me pasé sin verla semanas.

----------------Fin del flash back-----------------

Dos días después de esa discusión hice lo que tenía que haber hecho después del primer partido de quidditch, dejé a mi novia, soporté llantos, ruegos y súplicas pero no podía estar con ella sabiendo que me había enamorado de otra. Pasó aproximadamente un mes hasta que la volví a ver, estaba sentada frente al lago, apoyando su espalda en un árbol y estaba llorando. Me acerqué a ver que era lo que pasaba y ahí si que empezó todo

------------------Flash back-------------------

"Hola" Le dije después de acercarme sigilosamente. Ella no dijo nada, solo me miró con sus preciosos ojos. "¿Qué te pasa?" Me atreví a preguntarle al fin.

"Cuando seas mayor te lo explico" Me dijo con sorna mientras se levantaba y me miraba fríamente.

Empezó a caminar hacia el castillo pero la sujete del brazo y le dije:

"Esto no puede seguir así"

"Es así porque tu quieres que sea así" Me contestó ella todavía enfadada aunque su mirada se había suavizado un poco.

"No es cierto" Sus ojos brillaban interrogándome "Yo quiero que vuelva a ser todo como antes pero no es posible"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque... porque..." No sabía que decirle pero tampoco podía mentirle y menos si me miraba así. "Porque solo tienes trece años" Dije por fin.

"¡Ah!" Exclamó ella comprendiendo "Que el popular Charlie Weasley no puede tener una amiga en segundo" Su voz fue bajando de volumen según iba comprendiendo al ver que yo negaba con la cabeza suavemente. Se quedó en silencio con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora Angie?"

"No" Contestó ella con una sonrisa pícara. Con dos pasos se puso frente a mí y poniéndose de puntillas hizo que sus labios rozaron los míos, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y aunque quería abrazarla fuerte y no dejarla marchar la separé de mí.

"Soy muy mayor para ti" Dije poco convencido.

"Pero eso a mí no me importa" Volvió a rozar mis labios con los suyos y yo volví a separarla.

"Pero..." No me dejó terminar porque usó su tono favorito, el tono Molly Weasley.

"¡Charlie Weasley cállate!"

Ahora fui yo quien la besó y la abrazó sabiendo que eso no estaba bien pero que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

------------------Fin del flash back-----------------

A partir de ese instante no nos pudimos separar en todo el año, fue el mejor y a la vez el peor año de mi estancia en Hogwarts. Cuando estaba con ella todo era maravilloso, pero cuando estaba solo me repetía que eso no estaba bien, que ella era muy pequeña y que yo estaba abusando de ella. Tras el mejor año de mi vida tomé una decisión que yo sabía que era la acertada.

--------------------Flash back-------------------

El tren iba muy rápido, las horas iban pasando y ya solo quedaba una para que mi último curso en Hogwarts acabara. Por fin tuve el valor de decírselo. Fui a buscarla y esta riéndose de alguna ocurrencia de los gemelos. Al ver como la miraba no tuve que decir nada porque ella se levantó y me siguió al vagón donde antes había estado solo. Se sentó y yo la miré con una sonrisa triste.

"Me voy a Rumania"

"¿Cuándo?" Me preguntó ella.

"Dentro de dos semanas"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Tres años como mínimo"

"Ya tienes lo que querías" Me dijo fríamente.

"Es lo mejor" Le intenté explicar "Este año ha sido una locura y no debería haber pasado nada"

"¿Te arrepientes?"

"No, ha sido el mejor año de mi vida y no lo borraría por nada del mundo pero tu tienes que seguir con tu vida en el colegio y yo tengo que decidir mi futuro y mi futuro está en Rumania cuidando dragones. Lo entiendes¿verdad?"

Ella no dijo nada, se levantó y me miró. Con dos pasos acabé con la distancia que nos separaba. Cogí con mis dos manos su cara y deposité un tierno beso en su frente. Miré sus ojos por última vez y le dije:

"Cuídate Angie" Después de eso salí del vagón prometiéndome que volvería por ella.

--------------------Fin del flash back---------------------

Esa había sido la última vez que la había visto aunque el año que ella acababa Hogwarts pensaba ir a esperar a mis hermanos a King Cross y allí volverla a ver pero dos días antes se escaparon diez dragones y necesitamos una semana para poner todo en orden y no pude ir. Y lo cierto era que no se había atrevido a escribirle porque seguramente ya habría rehecho su vida. Seguro que para ella solo había sido su primer amor, un amor infantil que habría desaparecido con el tiempo.

Debido a Ari, así había llamado al pequeño colacuerno, no pude ir hasta el día de la boda. Pero muy temprano por la mañana me puse el traje adecuado y me aparecí en la Madriguera. Con el primero con el que me encontré fue con Bill que se acercó a abrazarme y a decirme que si veía a Fleur le dijera que no le había visto. Entré en la cocina y allí estaban mi madre, mi padre, todos mis hermanos con sus respectivas parejas y mi pequeña Ginny, el único que faltaba era el novio. Todos se alegraron de verme, mi madre me echó la bronca por no haber venido antes y por irme tan pronto, yo la escuché con una sonrisa, aunque parezca difícil de creer a veces la echo de menos.

En esos momentos apareció el novio que se acercó a mí con una agradable sonrisa.

"Cuanto tiempo" Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

"Enhorabuena" Le contesté con cariño "¿Tengo el placer de conocer a la afortunada?" No me pudo contestarme porque mi madre le cogió y le obligó a meterse en la chimenea, le seguimos todos uno a uno.

La boda se iba a celebrar en un antiguo castillo en Escocia que los padres de la novia habían alquilado para la ocasión. Cuando llegamos Ginny se acercó a mí. A pesar de la diferencia de edad Ginny se había convertido en mi hermana favorita, la que mejor me comprendía y con la que mejor me llevaba.

"Supongo que tú serás la siguiente" Le dije en plan broma, ella me miró y me contestó.

"Eso si encuentro a alguien que se quiera casar conmigo"

"¿Qué pasa con Harry?"

"Ya no me interesa" Dijo muy segura de sí misma.

"Eso es nuevo" Le contesté yo.

"Ahora me interesa otro, pero no tengo futuro"

"¿Sabe lo que sientes?" Mi hermana negó con la cabeza.

"Díselo" Ella me iba a contestar algo pero mi madre llegó a buscarla porque según dijo Angelina la estaba buscando.

"La novia me requiere" Me dijo con una sonrisa y se fue con la novia.

La noticia me cayó como un balde pero decidí seguir a mi hermana y a mi madre. Dentro del castillo entraron en una habitación y estuvieron dentro durante unos diez minutos. Cuando las vi salir entre en la habitación.

Había cambiado mucho, ya no era la niña de trece años que me miraba con amor, ahora era una mujer que miraba con alegría su reflejo en el espejo. Oyó un ruido y se dio la vuelta.

"Charlie" Dijo sorprendida.

"Venía a felicitarte" Dije mientras mi corazón se rompía al ver lo preciosa que estaba.

"Gracias" Dijo ella.

"Me alegro de que te cases con Fred, es un buen chico, aunque sea un Weasley" Ella no sabía que decir solo asintió.

"Charlie..." Empezó a decir por fin pero no la dejé terminar, no quería excusas, no quería explicaciones, si la única mujer a la que había amado se casaba con otro era únicamente mi culpa.

Con dos pasos acabé con la distancia que nos separaba. Cogí con mis dos manos su cara y deposité un tierno beso en su frente. Miré sus ojos por última vez y le dije:

"Cuídate Angie" Ella comprendió con ese gesto que quería decirle que las cosas estaban bien así y que era mejor no estropearlas con palabras. Después de eso salí de la habitación.

Me senté en el último banco de la iglesia y la vi llegar con su precioso vestido y con una triste sonrisa asomando en sus labios. Vi como Fred la miraba, con amor, encantado del paso que estaba dando.

Estuve quieto durante toda la ceremonia, mirando cada uno de sus gestos, intentando oír cada una de sus palabras pero cuando le preguntaron si aceptaba a Fred Weasley como esposo me levanté, no podía quedarme allí viendo como juraba amor eterno a otro hombre.

Empecé a andar sin rumbo, solo quería alejarme de allí y no volver nunca. De repente oí unos pasos que corrían detrás de mí.

"Te vi salir. ¿Qué te pasa?" Me preguntó mi hermana preocupada.

"Tengo que irme Gin, me están esperando en Rumania"

"¿Quién?"

"Se llama Ari y es la criatura más adorable que puedas imaginar"

"¿Un dragón?" Me preguntó incrédula.

"Sí"

"¿Es ella?"

"¿Quién?" No entendía a que se refería, o más bien no quería entender a quien se refería.

"La chica de la que me hablaste"

"Sí" No me acordaba que le había contado a la cotilla de mi hermana todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts con Angie una vez que se estaba metiendo conmigo diciéndome que no era capaz de tener una novia.

"Lo siento" Dijo apenada por mí.

"Díselo" Le repetí.

"¿El qué?"

"Lo que sientes al chico eso, el no ya lo tienes ganado" Ella asintió, me dio un abrazo y cuando nos separamos me aparecí en mi casa en Rumania donde Ari lanzó una llamarada al verme, tenía razón, me estaban esperando. Lo que no pude ver fue como Ginny se sentaba en la hierba reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho, todavía no lo sabía pero mi error iba a servir para que mi hermanita no cometiera los mismos. Alguna buena consecuencia tenía que tener su boda.

_

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, el otro día se me ocurrió este fic y no pude aguantar mis ganas de escribirlo y aquí está el resultado. A mí sinceramente me gusta como me ha quedado aunque la pareja sea muy rara y sea un poquito triste. Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión, ya sabéis, espero ansiosa vuestros reviews._

_Por cierto tengo dos historias que tenía que haber actualizado ya, siento mucho no haberlo hecho pero se me rompió el portátil donde tenía ya escritos los nuevos capítulos y me enfadé tanto que decidí esperarme hasta después de selectividad, además como cada vez les gustan a menos gente también estaba un poquito picada. A todas las personas que me dejaron review animándome lo siento mucho, ya se me ha pasado el enfado con mi ordenador y cuando el miércoles acabe con la selectividad me pongo con los dos. _

_Muchos besitos._

_REVIEWS_


End file.
